


I don't want yer red pepper flakes on my pizza!

by hinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, Pizza, atsumu is a baby, shouyou just wants his spicy pizza, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinacolada/pseuds/hinacolada
Summary: “We can go half and half, does that sound fair?”“No,” Atsumu replied without hesitation.Shouyou cocks his head forward and swiftly flips his hands so his palms were facing the ceiling. Confused, he asked why.“Because,” Atsumu began, smacking his hand on the counter. “I don’t want yer red pepper flakes on my side of the pizza!”“Are you kidding me, ‘Tsumu?!” Shouyou’s eyebrows slanted as he opened his mouth, revealing the top row of teeth. “That’s why we’re going halves. So, they’ll be on MY side, not YOURS.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	I don't want yer red pepper flakes on my pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent

The night was cold, ‘frosty’ as Shouyou would say. A perfect time to sit in the warmth and relax with each other. Atsumu stares into the fireplace opposite their couch, admiring the glowing waves floating above.

The fire is beaming like the tiny sun for the evening, casting long shadows over the rug. The flames curl and sway, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn the dry wood. Atsumu grunts and hunches back in his chair, pout stretching across his face.

“Sunshineeeee…” he whines, clasping one of the many pillows they owned into his chest.

Shouyou pops his head in from behind the door, curiosity taking over his expression.

“I’m bored. And hungry,” Atsumu groans. “Bungry.”

Shouyou rolls his eyes and shakes his head, letting out a minor chuckle. “That’s not a word, idiot.”

He turns back around to leave, but before he can put a foot through the entry, Atsumu jumps up and grabs him by the waist. “Where do you think you’re going, _hey_?”

His hands frolic around Shouyou’s tummy, forcing him to lose balance with every tickle. As his legs wobble and his laughter skyrockets, Atsumu flips Shouyou from the back of his knees until he’s held bridal style. He gallops around the loungeroom chanting “Sunshine, My princess!” While giving Shouyou a sneaky grin.

Shouyou bites his bottom lip in annoyance and gives Atsumu a foot to the face, trying his hardest to beat the tough grip. All ended in giggles and snarky remarks as both males flop down on the couch.

Shouyou rolls his eyes and sighs sarcastically as he stands. “Since _someone_ here is so hungry, why don’t we order pizza?”

Atsumu jacks up in an instant, giving Shouyou his so-called ‘puppy eyes.’

“Give me that face and you’ll starve tonight,” the redhead points at the latter, pressing in between Atsumu’s eyebrows.

He flicks his forehead and trails off.

“Hey, wait!” Atsumu scrambles off the couch and jogs towards Shouyou with heavy footsteps, which could almost be mistaken for an elephant.

Shouyou jerks his head to the left as he raises an eyebrow. “Jesus, how many holes did you just put in the floor exactly?” He turns around entirely, observing his boyfriend as he ironically retraces his steps.

“Six and a half,” Atsumu boasts, planting his hands on his waist and smiling proudly.

“I regret agreeing to this relationship,” Shouyou mutters to himself whilst tapping his forehead with his palm.

Before Atsumu has time to fight back, Shouyou hushes him and places a finger between his lips. “We’re sharing a pizza. Large, family size, whatever you feel like,” He declares, unlocking his phone.

Atsumu scrunches his eyebrows up in confusion and taps his fingers against the counter. “Sho, babe, we’re literally rich… We could buy three pizzas each if we wanted.”

He attained a glare from Shouyou, who was clearly not impressed by the statement.

He scratched his nose and shook his head. “Pizza makes me feel bloated. We have practice tomorrow, unless you don’t want me to hit your tosses properly?”

Atsumu opened his mouth, closing it before he had time to speak. The thought of his tosses not being spiked at a high standard horrified him, causing him to stay quiet for the time being.

Shouyou snorted at the disposition and opened the UberEats app. “Let’s get the spicy one- Oh! Extra red pepper flakes, hell yeah!”

Atsumu grunts, snatching the phone from his boyfriend and begins rambling again. “Are ya kidding me? Why don’t ya buy two bottles of milk while yer at it?” He bitterly opens the fridge and grabs however much milk is left.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu stop! I was gonna use that in a cake tomorrow!” Shouyou sulks and crosses his arms onto his chest.

Atsumu softly chuckled at his expression, exhaling through his nose and shaking his head with a smile. “Look, I’m putting it back nicely.” He tittered, grabbing Shouyou delicately by the waist and guiding him towards the open fridge.

He gave the blonde a faint punch to the stomach, poking his tongue out as he walked back away.

“We can go half and half, does that sound fair?”

“ **No** ,” Atsumu replied without hesitation.

Shouyou cocks his head forward and swiftly flips his hands so his palms were facing the ceiling. Confused, he asked why.

“Because,” Atsumu began, smacking his hand on the counter. “I don’t want yer red pepper flakes on my side of the pizza!”

“Are you kidding me, ‘Tsumu?!” Shouyou’s eyebrows slanted as he opened his mouth, revealing the top row of teeth. “That’s why we’re going halves. So, they’ll be on **MY** side, not YOURS.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled out a notepad from his right pocket. “Pass me a pen.”

“What?” Shouyou blurts. “Why do you need a pen?”

Atsumu claps his fingers together, resembling a crocodile mouth and motions to the pencil holder. “Please?” He frowns.

Shouyou gives in and bends over the counter to pick up a pen. It makes his boyfriend cheery, instantly planting a smile on his face.

Atsumu places the pad on the bench and draws a circle, cutting it in half with another line. His flips the pen around that the end is facing downward, and points to one half. “This is my share. And that,” he guides the tip across, “Is yours.”

Shouyou shrugs. “Okay, and?”

Atsumu bites his tongue and peppers Shouyou’s side with dots. “Red pepper flakes.”

The redhead is unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at the scene. “Cool?”

“ **No**!” Atsumu buries his head in his hands. “What if they miss and some ends up on my side?”

Shouyou sighs and vaguely smirks. “We’ll pay them extra to not miss.”

“That… that’s not good enough, sunshine. They might not listen.” Atsumu mopes, slumping behind his boyfriend and nestling his chin into his red hair.

Shouyou shakes his head restfully. “Okay, you big baby. I won’t get the spicy one, I promise.” He reaches up and pats Atsumu on the head.

Atsumu cheers and pulls him in for a hug. “I love you; did you know that?”

“ _Totally_ not,” Shouyou sneers as he wriggles away. “What pizza do you want?”

“Hawaiian!”

Shouyou nods and picks up the phone to order. As he brings it closer to his ear, one of the employees picks up. “Hello! Welcome to JPN Pizza, may I take your order?”

“Ah, yes. Can I please have a family size pizza with half Hawaiian,” Shouyou pauses for a second to think. “And half Hot n’ Spicy. Extra red pepper, if possible!”

Atsumu looks daggers at him, dragging his finger across his throat and points at Shouyou.

An indistinct giggle can be heard as he hangs up the phone. “Pizza will be here in 30 minutes max.”

Atsumu stomps to their bedroom and slams the door shut. “I will never come out!” He wails.

“Oh, stop overreacting! Nobody said you had to eat the pizza, right?”

No response.

Shouyou shakes his head sarcastically and slides down the opposite side of the door. “Baby… ‘Tsumu…” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

The silence was deathly. Each ticking second drove Shouyou mad.

“You’re gonna have to come out at some point.”

Nineteen minutes go past. Both males are still in the same places, Atsumu slumped on the bed and the other outside the entrance.

“Dinner will be here soon,” Shouyou taps his finger against the floor.

He thought he’d get another minute of silence. However, the door hinges click.

Atsumu opens the door and glares at Shouyou, sending shivers down his spine. He barges towards him and picks him up by the waist, leaning Shouyou over his shoulder. “I think you deserve a punishment!” He proclaims.

Shouyou squirms in his touch, trying his best to escape.

“Not so fast,” Atsumu smirks.

He throws the redhead down on the couch and follows the movement until he’s on top of Shouyou. He pulls up his boyfriend’s shirt and places his lips on his stomach.

And blows.

He gave him a raspberry. Atsumu gave him a fucking _raspberry_ , Shouyou thought to himself. He grabs a handful of blonde hair and lifts Atsumu’s head, making eye contact. As the tension was building up, the doorbell rings.

Atsumu pulls his bottom eyelid down and pokes out his tongue. He grins and pecks a kiss on Shouyou’s forehead. “I’ll get the door.”

Shouyou shakes his head in disagreement and chuckles, sitting up.

As he makes his way from the kitchen to the lounge room, he spots Atsumu meddling with their food. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Atsumu jumps in fright of the statement, a splash of guilt following. He scratches his neck and laughs nervously. “I uh- I’m just fixing the pizza up.”

Atsumu stood there picking away each individual part of his slices that had red pepper on them.

Shouyou takes another step forward. “By ripping the corners off your half?”

“… _Maybe_.”

He cackles and rolls his eyes at Atsumu. “You are a baby, aren’t you?”

Shouyou continues walking towards the coffee table, pausing halfway. “Are you _kidding_ ? You put your stupid corners on _MY_ part?”

Atsumu winks.

Steam comes off Shouyou’s ears as he hands Atsumu a plate aggressively.

“And you say I overreact, hey?” The blonde leans forward, placing his thumb on the redhead’s chin.

Shouyou groans and flicks it off. “We’re even, okay?”

He picks up a torn-off piece of Atsumu’s slice and throws it at him, smirking as he sits down.

“Oh, you fuckin-“

Shouyou covers his mouth. “Ah, ah. No foul words at dinner,” he smiles. “I couldn’t help myself. I just had to one-up you.”

Atsumu ignores the remark and flicks on the TV. “Let’s watch a movie.”

Shouyou springs up, clapping his hands. “A horror movie! I want to watch a horror movie!”

“ **NO!** ”


End file.
